


The Grey Warden Mage

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snarky, flirtatious Anders meets Celeste Hawke. In this Universe her whole family is dead when she escapes Lothering. Anders doesn't have Justice inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey Warden Mage

Hawke doesn’t like being in an place without anyone with her. Her whole family was dead and she really didn’t have any friends. She'd been traveling from place to place and running out of funds. She wasn't sure she could hide her powers long enough to blend in with non mages. She was scared and she knew that eventually she would just die of hunger or exposure. She missed her family, if anything they would've made this more bearable.

Her dad taught her how to blend, she can control her magic, but it didn’t mean others wouldn’t see her as a threat. She was still an apostate and she’d be hunted down. She is dangerous, “oh, because regular people aren’t”. Her dad had told her to never say that in public.

“Honey, that will make everyone suspicious. Keep those thoughts to yourself.” 

She sometimes was jealous of Carver. He could’ve lived a normal life, but now he was gone, just like everyone else. She wiped the tears with her sleeve, as she thought of all the arguments they shared and how she’ll miss them.

Hawke wasn’t paying attention to where she was walking and got her foot caught in a tree root and tripped forward holding out her hand to brace herself. When she made contact with the ground she heard a snap and screamed out. _I'm such an idiot. How could I not see that sodding tree in the middle of the alienage. Maker, I'm such a fool_.

Many of the elves were hesitant to run out to assist her. She was a shem and not to be trusted. _Great, I’m not trusted because I’m a mage and I’m not trusted because I’m a human. Can I get a break?_ She looks down at her hand that has already swelled up. Through her tears she saw a hand reaching down to help.

“C’mon, I’ll take you to a healer.” the voice said, lifting her by her good arm. 

“But my hand, it’s broken. I don’t think a simple healer can fix this.” almost foolishly refusing help.

“He is no simple healer. Shem…” the words stung her despite her knowing it was true. “do not refuse help. You’re not in the position to. Besides, being a mage won’t help your circumstances.”

“How did you…?” Hawke started to ask

“When you fell, you momentarily let out a small ball of fire.” the voice explained.

“Shit.” she mumbled.

“It’s fine dear, there are plenty here. A shem mage on the other hand…there is only one other in the alienage and he too, is trying to remain hidden.”

Hawke was happy to hear that she wasn’t the only mage, let alone, a human one. They reached a small building, one that appeared that it couldn’t house more than two people. The elf knocked on the door, but it was an unusual knock.

“Warden, there is someone here that needs your help.” the elf whispered.

_A Warden? Here? Why is he hiding out?_

“She’s a mage.” the elf said hoping he’d hurry to the door. “Be patient dear, he’s not too trusting.” the elf looks down at her.

The door opens. The elf walks in with Hawke and places her on a small cot. The door closes behind them.

“You know if you just told me she was pretty I would’ve come to the door faster.” the warden/healer said.

“I’ll remember that the next time ser.” the elf gets back up.

“Here, for your help.” the man hands over a few silver.

“Thank you, An…” he looks down at Hawke and bows his head and leaves.

“So, you must’ve heard there was a handsome mage that works here as a healer and you just had to find a way to talk to him. Would’ve been less painful for you to just knock on the door. My door is always open for a beautiful lady.” the healer said smugly.

“You’re very…uh…” she hissed in pain. “…very… confident of yourself.” Hawke saying, looking down at her wrist.

“I’m surprised you aren’t. If I were you I’d use my looks to my advantage. ‘Oh mister Templar, can you just let me go this once. I swear I’ll go back on my own.’” he teased.

“For someone hiding out, you’re certainly not taking anything seriously.” Hawke shook.

“I hear humor is the best medicine. Is that why you look so grumpy? No medicine. I have plenty of herbs and other things, that can help bring a smile to your face.” he alluded.

 _Great the only healer here is a pervert_. She winces as she allows him to take her hand to examine it.

He takes some herbs, bandages and splints. She knows it’s going to hurt, but it needed to be done.

“What brings you here? Sight seeing? Thinking of moving in? I warn you the locals don’t really like our kind. Did you escape the Circle? I have, many times in fact, then I became a Warden thanks to The Hero of Ferelden. She was a mage too and she said that no one should be trapped for being born a mage. Lovely woman she is, pity she was already taken when we met.” he added.

“I see.” she felt a warm energy above her wrist. It made her pain leave momentarily. He had taken the a herbs and placed them in a cup and poured hot water over them. 

“Is that…for my wrist?” she asked fearfully.

“This? Oh no, this is for me. I love tea.” he replies playfully.

Initially his attitude was annoying to her, but he was right, the humor was helping.  
He placed his hand over her wrist and started focusing. A blue light emanated from his palms and soon all swelling and pain was gone.

“Thank you.” Hawke said surprised.

“It’s my job. You know, it may not seem it, but I do take that seriously. It beats killing darkspawn, I’m less likely to die too.”

“How did all of this happen?” Hawke asked.

“Oh, is this our first date?” He asked excitedly.

“Ugh, forget I asked.” Celeste groaned

“No, I’ll tell you. To summarize, I was in the Circle in Ferelden, and like many others, I hated it, I just managed to escape seven times.”

“Seven? You obviously never had anything planned out after the escape part.” she ridiculed.

“I just didn’t think they cared enough to look. I was wrong. Mages are dangerous to everyone apparently. So, like all mages, I’m a threat. So, I found myself in a tricky situation with some dead templars and a pile of dead darkspawn. It was pretty awkward when the Hero of Ferelden walked in on me. Needless to say, I became conscripted, was gifted a cat, killed darkspawn, had cat taken away, then escaped again. Still looking for a new kitty.”

“Wow, but why leave? You had protection?”

“I didn’t like being trapped in any situation.” he replied.

“But you’re trapped here.” Hawke put her hand on his arm.

“Uh, if I make the decision, it’s not being trapped.” he corrected, letting her hand rest on his arm. 

He hadn’t felt a warm touch from a woman since he got captured by a Templar that couldn’t resist his charms.

“Where are you headed after your wrist heals?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought about settling anywhere just yet. I lost my family so I’m just wandering at this point, not to mention I don't necessarily have the funds to stay at an inn.” she said taking her hand back.

“Maybe you can stay here. Help me out, you need someone who has experience in running away.”

“And getting caught apparently.” she teased. “If I do decide to stay here, I guess introductions are an order. I’m Celeste Hawke.”

“I’m Anders.” he smiled at her knowing he was getting to her. “I suggest that you rest for now. I would also suggest to let me cut off the bracer you have on your arm.”  
Celeste looks down, noticing how much pressure it was putting on her wrist. Anders gets up and grabs a sharp blade.

“You know this has been a fantasy of mine. Having a lovely woman on my bed and me removing her clothes with a sharp knife. Well, it has been since the Warden Commander told me about her trists with her assassin lover. Maker, what that woman did to me. Cruel. I hope _you’re_ not as cruel.” Anders flirted.

Like second nature Celeste responded, “Only if I need to be. Please, be careful with that knife, I’m no darkspawn.”

“I’ll be gentle, Celeste.” Anders comforted her.

“I never said you had to be gentle, just don’t stab me with it.” Celeste said in a manner that wasn't to be mistaken for flirting.

“Oh, wow. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were flirting with me.” Anders responded.

“Glad you know better.” Celeste said hoping to make it clear that she wasn’t interested, if only to try to convince herself.

Anders took the rejection in stride. He leans over her and slowly cuts off her leather bracer that constricted her arm. Celeste looks up at him as he cuts it off. She hadn’t noticed how handsome he was up until that moment. He had stubble framing his strong jaw. His hair tied back, but some strands were loose, softly resting on his face. His eyes were a golden brown. She felt her breath catch as she could feel him rub her arm.

“Oh, sorry did I hurt you?” he asked looking down at her. 

Her delayed response worried him. 

“Celeste?” he questioned.

“No, you didn’t. It was just the sudden sensation of you touching my arm.” She said so softly and meekly that no matter how she said it, it still came off as flirtatious. Anders gave a gentle unassuming smile and placed the bracer one the table. He took a blanket and placed it on her.

“Sleep.” he told her.

 

They both slept. Anders was curled up in one of his cots in the corner of the room. He tossed and turned, having nightmares about being back in the circle. The commotion woke Celeste up. She turns following the sounds and sees him in the cot mumbling. She gets up and slowly walks up to him.

“Anders?” she whispers, reaching out to him. His eyes open, shining with the brightest of white light. She falls back, landing on her broken hand. Her scream wakes him up. He looks down at her cradling her arm.

“What are you doing out of bed!?” he scolded her.

“You were having a nightmare, I wanted to make sure you were ok.” she says shamefully.

“Thanks, but the mage healer quota is full.” he teased.

“Psh, I’m not a healer, but if someone needs anyone to start a fire or snow storm, I’m just the mage to do it.” she laughed.

Anders helps her up. They sit on the cot and talk a bit about his nightmares. She rests her hand on his leg as he talks. His voice trembling just enough for Celeste to pick up on. Anders clears his throat, he was getting hot and he didn’t know if she was purposely doing it or it was just how she was normally.

“Oh, you seem hot. Maybe you should take that cloak off. I don’t see a use for it indoors anyways.” she said suggestively.

“Uh…I keep it on in case I need to make a sudden run for it. Apostate, remember?” Anders jokes to avoid the tension building in the room. 

“Will it help if I remove mine first?” she asked.

 _What is she doing? Either she’s this clueless, cruel or she wants me. I hope she wants me._ He says to himself. He watches her grab the knife from the table and pops off one button at a time from her shirt. Anders swallows. 

Celeste looks at him saying, “Lovely woman. Knife. Your bed. Should I go on?”

If there was any doubt in Anders’s mind about her intentions, it was gone. He walks up to her and pulls her in, kissing her passionately. Anders used the knife to pop off the rest of the buttons on her shirt and then threw it aside. He parted the fabric and started sucking on her breasts, pulling her in closer. He licks each of her nipples before going back up for a kiss. Celeste starts unbuckling the straps of his coat. Despite only having one good hand she manages to remove his coat proficiently. 

“Maker, you’re good.” Anders says in astonishment.

“You have no idea.” she teases.

Anders pulls the fabric off her shoulder kissing her collarbone and moving up to her neck. She grabs the back of his head as the pleasure intensifies. He moves to her neck, his tongue leaving a trail. He starts to suck on her neck leaving marks.

“Anders…no marks.” she tries stopping him.

“I’m a healer. I can take care of them. Besides, no one knows the extent of your injuries except for me. I may actually have to do a more thorough examination.”

“Oh? Should I lay down on the cot for this?” She breathes heavily.

“No, we can do it on the table.” He lifts her up throwing everything off the table to make room for both of them. Celeste grabs him by his robe and pulls him in for a kiss. It felt as if the room was spinning. She couldn’t even think straight.  
He starts moving towards her prompting her to lay down so she was on her back and his body covered hers. He removes his robe and soon he’s laying on her in only his smalls.

“We’re still both overdressed.” Celeste remarks.

“Oh, those? They’ll find a way off.” He starts to undo the laces on her pants. She starts to giggle. 

“What’s so amusing?” he stops

“It’s just I’m the one wearing pants and well, you’re in a dress.” Celeste laughs.

“Correction.” he pulls her pants off in one simple motion. “You _were_ wearing pants and I _was_ wearing a dress.”

“Maker.” she catches her breath.

Anders moves her smalls to the side and goes down for a taste. 

“Mmmm, nothing like a good meal at the table.” his warm breath caressing her sex. 

“Take them off.” She begs.

“Don’t interrupt someone while they’re eating. Where are your manners?” 

He uses his tongue on her clit as he sucks on it. Soon enough her smalls come off and a couple of his fingers plunge into her. She pushes herself closer to him. Her hand undoing his hair. His hair falls down covering what she was able to see of his face. She runs her fingers through his hair and pushes his face in closer. Her body tensed as she came close to climaxing. Anders places one more finger inside; slowly moving all three in and out. He could feel her getting wetter. He slipped in his tongue and with one long and deliberate motion, he licked upwards applying the most pressure on her clitoris when it was reached. He stands up and looks at her smiling, his hair framing his face. He was handsome, how could she have not seen it before. She laughed to herself thinking how she got here in the first place. _I should break my bones more often_. 

He blows his hair out of his face and backs up to let her see him as he removes his smalls. Her body shakes as she’s coming down from her orgasm. Celeste looks down and there he was, all of him. The sweat that had accumulated on his body made him glow in the fire light. She wanted him, all of him.

“So, what do you think? Too big? If it is I’ll try to be careful.” he joked.

“For Andraste’s sake Anders.” she sighed.

“Alright, alright. I’m at your service.” he presses it against her. 

She moves her hips to get him to go inside.

“Ok, ok. I’m going, I’m going. Are you sure though? I mean… you know” he winks.

“Just do it.” She snaps irritably. 

With one smooth motion Anders is inside. Celeste cries out. Anders stops.

“Are you ok?” he asked concerned he was actually hurting her.

“Mhm. It just…feels so good.”

“Of course it does, my job is to remove pain and replace it with pleasure.” he whispered to her while he thrust into her slowly. 

His motions were long and deliberate. She wrapped her bad arm around his neck and used her free arm to dig her nails into his back. She wanted to grab onto his hair but she had to make do with what she had. With every squeeze of her muscles she tightened her grip. Her legs wrapped around him pulling him in closer. He looked up at her smiling. He lowered himself for a kiss. The passionate kiss sealed the deal, Anders felt the release and collapsed on her. 

“Maker.” his chest heaved from all the work. “I…didn’t expect this to happen. I suppose now there has to be a wedding.” he said rolling to her side.

“I guess there is no use for us to pretend that it would be our first time.” the two laughed trying to catch their breaths.

Anders gets up and looks at her. “How’s your wrist?”

“It’s good. No pain.” she said examining her wrist. “I really enjoyed this. And your hair, you should leave it down, it’s sexy.”

“Yes sweetheart. Anything for my patient.” Anders leans in for another kiss. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Only if you join me.” She demanded.

“As you wish.”


End file.
